bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Mermaid Lounge
The Mermaid Lounge, also known as The Mermaid Bar, is a large bar operating out of Siren Alley, Rapture's red-light district. Though not a required destination, it's recommended that Subject Delta visit the Mermaid Lounge during the events of BioShock 2. History Located in Little Eden Plaza, the Mermaid Lounge, like the rest of Siren Alley, originally had a more respectable image. When the locality served as Rapture's mason's quarter, the tavern had catered to the architects, engineers, and builders in Rapture looking to conduct business over a bite to eat or relax with a drink after a day's work. In 1950, the lounge had an issue with chemical leakage coming from the walls causing, them to hire plumber Bill McDonagh to reduce the substance. McDonagh was switching on drainage pump 71 in Pumping Station 5, to cleanse the insulation and ventilation spaces, when Andrew Ryan interrupted him. McDonagh did manage to finish the work before going on a stroll with the man.BioShock: Rapture, Chapter 8 The end of civility in the streets of the city disrupted life in Rapture for many, and with that industry largely being curtailed, the area became the city's red-light district — Siren Alley. This establishment similarly declined, and gained its sleazy image. Gambling was not illegal in Rapture, and the Lounge's backroom casino offered the denizens of Siren Alley an alternative to the extravagant Pharaoh's Fortune Casino. The bar remained open after the civil war, but that did not prevent the interior from deteriorating heavily over the years. ''BioShock 2'' When Subject Delta arrives in the Mermaid Lounge, the place is in poor shape. The first floor is in the worst shape of the facility with its peeling wallpaper, broken furniture, and large, cratered floor. First Floor There are three Leadhead Splicers in the place: one is on the upper floor, one is in the side dining area, and one bangs on a Jukebox trying to get it to play Bessie Smith's "Need A Little Sugar in my Bowl." There's a Health Station and Little Sister Vent in the front as well as an El Ammo Bandito vending machine by the restroom. The restroom itself is frozen over, the result of a busted pipe, and has some valuable loot beneath the ice. Thawing it reveals the corpse of a man who evidently died while splicing up, judging by the EVE Hypo stuck in his arm. The dining area opposite the bar has a pair of corpses, but little else. Behind the bar is the pantry and storage area where, judging by all of the jugs of distilled water, the owner might be watering down the drinks, or the tap water had become particularly bad. In the southwestern-most corner of the Lounge is a small room with a Power to the People machine, but it's locked with a security gate. Second Floor When Delta walks upstairs, he can see two shadowy figures inside the kitchen area, but they dart away as he comes close. In the back are two areas, the manager's office to the left and the casino to the right. Inside the office, Delta finds the manager dead in his chair, the bloody power tool on the desk is the likely murder weapon. There's a secret room hidden behind a bookcase with a one-way mirror that looks in on the casino. When Delta enters, he sees a pair of Splicers arguing over a game of cards. The two will eventually attack each other, but Delta can finish them both off with a flick of the 'Turret Control' switch, which activates two Machine Gun Turrets hidden behind two posters of Jasmine Jolene. The casino itself has a few tables set up for poker and ten Slot Machines, but not much else. Walking out of the casino will cause a new customer to enter the bar. The passage to the kitchen can be opened with the Hack Tool. There's some valuable materials on the shelf and a safe with four shells of Phosphorus Buck, 30 Anti-Personel Rounds, and 2 Health kits. Jumping down the hole, Delta can now use the Power to the People station. After doing so, the previously unlocked gate swings shut, some Splicers light an oil slick to set off an oil drum, and another Splicer jumps down the hole to try and finish Delta off. After dealing with the Splicers, Delta can leave the Lounge having done everything of value. New Discoveries Single Use Events *There is one Power to the People vending machine. Audio Diaries #Gilbert Alexander - The Rumbler - In the restroom. #Jamie Byass - Plasmid Shipment - On a table below a Turret in the casino. #Augustus Sinclair - Farther to Fall - In the room with a Power to the People machine. ''NOTE: You can only reach these diaries before the flood.'' Gallery 2012-12-17 00037.jpg|''The tavern's interior.'' 2012-12-16 00001.jpg|''The usual stiffs are still at the booths.'' 2012-12-16 00003.jpg|''The entire place is in bad shape.'' 2012-12-16 00004.jpg|''The manager's office and his corpse.'' 2012-12-17 00039.jpg|''The casino.'' Mermaid Bar.png|''Advertisement for the Mermaid.'' References Category:Rapture Businesses Category:Siren Alley